


假象轮回

by jhytvg



Series: 人间抑制 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Past and Present
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 我不认为那是我的宫廷乐长。
Relationships: Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Series: 人间抑制 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642456
Kudos: 4





	假象轮回

“请您助我们一臂之力。拜托了！”

“那是自然。”银发的Rider笑了，“我是人理的守护者，泛人类史的英灵。我自当帮助你们，迦勒底的Master啊。”

站在异闻带的土地上，藤丸立香极目远望天边矗立的神殿。

空想树根植在神殿后方，骇人的枝叶已经铺满了半个天空。异闻带之王就傲然立在神殿的制高点，神灵的眼睛幽幽看着这群闯入者。

藤丸立香身边站着玛修和在异闻带遇到的蓝眼睛Rider。对面冲着他们轰轰靠近的是浑身装甲的怪物大军。上一次遇到这种怪物，虽然只有一只却让迦勒底吃尽了苦头。最后还是靠玛修和立香的配合将之骗进了瀑布里，才勉强得以摆脱追杀。

而这一次，他们在一望无际的平原上，周围连个小溪都见不到。眼前的怪物军队少说有一两百只，庞大的身躯和隆隆的脚步声，营造出一种铺天盖地的末日景象。立香咬住嘴唇。

“Rider，你能打破物理防御吗？”

“很抱歉，迦勒底的御主。”Rider提起手杖全神戒备，“我的宝具和技能都不适合用来和这种对手战斗……我想你需要的是能够破甲的重剑，或者直接攻击内里的术法。如何，有这样的方法吗？”

“我可以召唤从者之影暂时参战。”立香握紧了刻印着令咒的手，“既然敌人身上的甲壳打不破，那么我们就用——”

“——精神攻击！”小达芬奇从通讯器的对面兴奋地叫，“你还记得萨列里吗，立香？”

这个名字让Rider愣了愣，转过来的蓝眼睛里盛满了震惊。立香没有注意到他的情绪，而是抬起手开始发动魔力：“Rider先生，玛修，你们退开些，宝具危险。”

玛修立刻往侧边走了两步，不肯离自己的Master太远。而Rider迟疑了几秒，最终还是走开了。

走出十米远的Rider转过身，看到随着立香发动的魔术，一个黑红色的影子浮现在她身边。那影子全身覆盖着不规则的刺，连人形都欠奉，歪曲的大翅膀在背后挥动，称不上脚的两根尖刺浮在空中缓缓动作。

“发动宝具，复仇者，安东尼奥·萨列里！”

倒映在苍蓝双眼中的，是大大张开翅膀，巨大的剑刃挥向空中的扭曲身影。怪物发出一声变形的嘶叫：

“至高之神，请赐予我怜悯——”

巨大的精神力洪流被引爆了，随着惊人的“乐声”朝着敌人滚滚而去。怪物群开始崩溃，嚎叫，滚在地上，自相残杀。“音乐”结束的时候所有的怪物已经全部倒下，完全失去了战斗力。

空中的影子消失了。藤丸立香放下捂着耳朵的双手，和冲过来的玛修拍掌庆祝胜利。

“那是什么……东西？”

在离立香和她的从者不算太远的地方，银发的Rider一脸崩溃的震惊。他的手杖已经落在地上，看着自己双手的双眼里满满的抗拒和痛苦。

“那绝不是我的安东尼奥……绝对不是。”

✧*｡☆*✧*｡*☆*｡✧

藤丸立香屏住了呼吸，感受着魔力的涌动，和魔力构筑出人类肉体的熟悉感觉。召唤阵中金光飞腾，渐渐现身的影子有着她们熟悉的轮廓。

“从者Rider，遵从召唤而来。”银发蓝瞳的英灵从渐散的光与雾中踏出，穿着熟悉的蓝色军装，手持君主的权杖，“我是神圣罗马帝国的皇帝约瑟夫二世。虽然生前是一事无成之身，但依然希望能够为守护人理而战。您就是我的Master吗？”

“是约瑟夫先生！”玛修先欢呼出声，“真是天大的惊喜，前辈！”

看上去像Master的橙发少女一脸喜悦地点头：“是的，我是迦勒底的Master，藤丸立香。很高兴再次……不，很高兴见到您，约瑟夫二世皇帝陛下。”

约瑟夫笑了：“您叫我约瑟夫就好，现在的我不是皇帝，只是您的一介从者。看来过去有其他的我和您并肩作战。虽然那份记忆已经没有了，但我依然非常荣幸曾经成为您的剑。”

“陛下……不，约瑟夫先生变得好温柔。”立香捂住脸，“之前您可一路都没怎么笑……啊，抱歉，说了奇怪的东西。不过迦勒底里还有其他人想要见您。我这就请她来这里。”

是谁呢，约瑟夫微微抬起头，听到召唤室外传来一连串马蹄声。皇帝陛下还没从“迦勒底的走廊上竟然可以跑马”的震惊中恢复过来，召唤室的门便咣的一声打开了。

“哥哥！”玛丽·安托瓦内特扑了上来，“哥哥，我好想您——您终于也来到这里了！”

“安东尼娅……你也在这里吗？”约瑟夫接住妹妹，本想斥责两句跑得太急了会失去王妃的风度，看到两眼红红的小妹还是没能开这个口，“上帝啊，我以为再也见不到你了。这真是天大的惊喜。”

兄妹两个来了个大大的拥抱，从来都是风度翩翩的玛丽见到了亲哥哥终于忍不住把泪珠抹到了哥哥衣服上。约瑟夫安抚着小妹，抬头一看召唤室门口还站着两个人。英气十足的金发少女（或者是少年？约瑟夫发现自己看不出来）面露欣慰的笑容，而另一个银发的男人则是别过了头，没有和他对视。

在他们身后，传来一声非常熟悉的“啊哈哈哈哈哈又被你看到啦——”的驴笑。银发男人转过去警告：“莫扎特，王妃在这里见她哥哥，请你安静一点！”

熟悉的声音镀上了一层明显是伪装的委屈：“可是玛丽，你不在萨列里就要杀我啊——”

约瑟夫一怔，随后一声嘶吼便传到了他的耳中：“阿玛迪乌斯——杀了你——！”

玛丽注意到了哥哥的僵硬，又想起了什么一样立刻拉着哥哥往外冲：“哥哥，是萨列里老师，是您的安东尼奥——您一定要去看看他！”

被猝不及防拉出召唤室，约瑟夫还没站稳莫扎特已经抱着满头乱发冲到他身后：“帮我挡一下啊皇帝陛下！”

而正对着蓝眼睛的Rider冲过来的，是一个全身覆盖着黑红色甲胄的怪影。和他在座上获得的模糊记录里扭曲到不像人样的那一个不同，但这同样像个怪物的萨列里依然在他心头激起了一阵暴烈的愤怒。

复仇者也看到了他。上一秒还气势汹汹的动作当场停下了，复仇者英灵趔趄两步停在了他的正前方。外装即刻散去，露出了下面的银发红瞳。

不是金色的。约瑟夫心里一个冷彻的声音说，头发也不是深棕色。

“啊……陛……下……”

复仇者的口中吐出的单词破碎而嘶哑，同样不是他所熟悉的清透音色。他的安东尼奥拥有全欧洲最美的嗓音，是能够从男低音一路唱上女高音的声乐高手。

这个怪物……约瑟夫感到心头骤起的烦躁和愤怒几乎引起他体内的魔力暴动。

**——“你不是我的安东尼奥。”**

“……诶？”

在绝对寂静的几秒后，玛丽惊恐地转回去看她哥哥。约瑟夫的脸色极其冷漠无情，是她曾见过的，他提起敌人时才会有的残酷。

Rider的英灵举起手杖，直直指向愕然的复仇者的脸。

“谣言的集合体，人类的恶意！你根本不配自称安东尼奥！安东尼奥是我见过最好的人，你这样的怪物挂着他的名字，只会让我感到恶心！”

“哥哥！”

“喂，你——”

“呃啊啊啊啊——”

随着一声凄厉的嚎叫，复仇者崩溃了。他抱住脑袋，两眼几乎凸起，嘴里喃喃念着“我不是萨列里，我是谁，我杀了他，我杀了神之爱子……”摇摇晃晃几乎要倒在地上。恸哭外装在他身上滋滋响着时隐时现，狂暴肆溢的魔力让想靠过来看情况的其他英灵立刻四散而去。

藤丸立香满脸绝望地跑过来，大叫：“以令咒命令你——萨列里，马上入睡吧！”

令咒的魔力爆散在空气中。同时，复仇者像是断了电的机器人一样软软倒下，被不知何时出现在那里的红衣护士一把扶住。护士看向约瑟夫，眼神凶残。

“随便刺激病人，你的脑袋恐怕也不健康，需要检查！”

约瑟夫冷冷地回看。

“我是安东尼奥·萨列里的皇帝，比你们任何人都熟悉他。这个怪物根本就不是我的安东尼奥。他不配——”

“哥哥！”

玛丽提高了声音打断了他的话。约瑟夫惊讶地低下头，正好被妹妹一拳砸在胸口。

“哥哥太过分了……他虽然变成这样了，但里面还是那个温柔的萨列里老师。没看到阿玛迪乌斯的时候，他甚至还会教我唱歌——萨列里老师真的很想见您，我知道的。他看到我的时候格外冷静，还不都是因为我长着您的眼睛！”

约瑟夫别过脸：“你也在自欺欺人吗，安东尼娅……他以前根本不是这样子的，你小时候还会撒娇说想要他那样金色的眼睛呢。”

“是啊，可那是因为燎原之火的缘故，他明明就在那里面……”玛丽的声音哽咽了，“他有时候会茫然地盯着我看，我知道他是在找你！可你为什么……为什么要说那样的话……”

从他身后，莫扎特沉沉的声音也传了过来。

“说实话，陛下。那个确实不完全是萨列里。你说得对，他和从前你的宫廷乐长完全不像了。但你又如何否认，他身上总会有那么些正确的味道呢？”

“是吗？”

约瑟夫干脆利落地转身，蓝眼睛对上阴沉的银瞳*。

“莫扎特先生，那是我的宫廷乐长。”约瑟夫眯起眼，“从他十五岁起，就是我的音乐家。他的眼睛绝不会充满仇恨，他的声音也绝不该嘶哑如此。抱歉，安东尼娅。”

他微微侧过头，对身后抽泣的玛丽说。

“我想我需要冷静一下……过两天我再来见你。”

他大步离去。藤丸立香目瞪口呆，莫扎特叹着气拍拍她的肩膀。

“别见怪，那是出了名坏脾气的皇帝。他也就只对萨列里……我是说生前那个，才会温柔的。”

“但还是太过分了……”立香咬紧嘴唇，“啊，我知道为什么异闻带里他一路都沉着脸了。是我的错……我召唤了萨列里先生临时帮我解决一群怪兽，他看到了。是我的错！”

“没有，不是Master的错。”玛丽走过来，抱住自己的少女御主。

“哥哥只是……哥哥只是太爱他了。Master——你不知道。”

“哥哥一直很孤独，萨列里先生是他心里的光。他只是太珍视他了。哥哥会想明白的，给他时间。”

“……好。”

立香点了点头，目送着约瑟夫的背影走过拐角消失。

约瑟夫来到迦勒底给他准备的房间。给他领路的娇小女孩把她带到门口便惊弓之鸟一般快速跑走，独留下他叹着气开门入内。

他没有告诉安东尼娅，他有过去被召唤过的记忆。和座上能看的记录不同，那是深深刻在英灵约瑟夫二世的灵基上的一段回忆。当时他在维也纳的公园里和抑制力的Ruler一起喝咖啡并合奏过去的曲目，从钢琴前回头的音乐家一双金瞳温柔一如往昔。

他想着下次被召唤也许还能再见到心爱的音乐家。但迎面出现的，是人间恶意和谣言堆成的怪物。一头温暖的棕发变成了刚冷的灰白，燎原之火在金色的双眼里熊熊燃烧，生生将之变成了血腥的色彩。

“可恶！”皇帝一拳砸在墙壁上，又狠狠捂住了脸。

他当然知道那是什么。人类的恶意，无尽的黑暗，他太了解了，因为他就落在那里面过。拉他出来的是萨列里，用最深沉的爱与坚持才终于等到一个机会，向他伸出了手。

他闭上眼睛，倒上了床。

他说的全是实情。他看穿了复仇者的真实，也确实认为给这样的怪物冠上萨列里的名字就是对他的侮辱。但是，但是，玛丽说的话他也不能忽视。而且，他还清楚地记得复仇者初初看到他的表情。

那表情掺杂了震惊，难以置信，恐慌，以及藏在深处的深刻怀念。就算那东西只是谣言，但谣言没有覆盖的地方，也许还留存着那么一星半点的真实。

星点的真相远远称不上真正的原物。他想着，抬起手用手肘压住自己的眼睛。

没有人可以和你相比，安东尼奥。哪怕是冠着你名字的那个怪物。

但也许你自己不会这样说。也许你会说，哪怕只有指尖大小的思念，也是纯真完整的属于人类的思念。

深夜的迦勒底医务室里寂静无声。负责此处的医神结束了诊疗工作，回到自己的房间休息去了。护士给房间里唯一的病人安顿好之后也已离去，留下昏迷不醒的复仇者一个英灵躺在昏暗房间的床上。

虽然被御主用令咒命令沉睡，但燎原之火带来的噩梦依然困扰着他。复仇者在梦中依然蹙着眉，不安地抽动着四肢，像是痛苦如此深沉，即使是梦中也不愿意放过他。

脚步声在这样的医务室里显得格外清晰。军靴踩在迦勒底的硬地板上，声音清脆。白日里新来的英灵推门进来，蓝眼睛锁定了床上躺着的白发英灵。

“真是狼狈啊……只是睡着都如此痛苦。”

曾是皇帝的从者缓步靠近，站到床脚眯起眼睛看向复仇者。

复仇者英灵明显感觉到了有人靠近，眉间重重抽动了一下。那一瞬间约瑟夫以为他马上就要睁开那双令人厌恶的血色双眼。但他只是深深吸了口气，抖个不停的四肢竟然就那样缓缓放松了下来。

他看上去像是终于睡着了。在漫长到无法忍耐的可怕噩梦之后。

“真是的……”约瑟夫盯着他叹了口气，像是嫌恶，又像是怜爱无限。

“你让我拿你怎么办才好……”

复仇者不知道另一英灵的痛苦。他躺在医务室的床上，体内微弱的碎片正因为接近的熟悉气息而幸福畅快地呼吸。燎原之火仿佛淡了些许，他眉间的皱纹也稍稍放缓了。

在安东尼奥·萨列里的一生挚爱面前，恸哭的复仇者罕见地拥有了一夜安眠。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *：M7设定莫扎特是银色的眼睛，倒映了蓝天草地才会有青绿色。
> 
> 本文并不代表作者的全部观点。打人的时候请不要打脸。


End file.
